This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SPECIFIC AIMS: The overall goal of this application is to enhance the clinical research infrastructure at Drew through the continuation of a clinical research center of excellence focused on the investigation of diabetes and metabolic-related diseases. Translational research is particularly crucial for improving health in impoverished and minorities communities, such as the community served by Drew. The core was designed to provide training for Drew scientists in methodologies to examine the effectiveness, feasibility, and sustainability of established interventions in research studies in real-life settings. The core's specific aims are to: Serve as a centralized resource to enhance, expand, and support existing secondary database and health services related research; Provide consultation and support for Drew junior investigators interested in all areas of clinical research, particularly diabetes and metabolic-related disorders; Provide methodologies to examine the effectiveness, feasibility, and sustainability of established interventions in clinical research studies to improve clinical outcomes in real-life community health care settings; Build community-based health service organizations capacity to participate in research activities and thus enhance the core's ability to utilize the community-based experiences to address areas of need in translational research;and Disseminate established and newly-discovered evidenced-based clinical research findings to community, healthcare providers and health policy makers to translate these findings into diverse clinical practice settings. STUDIES AND RESULTS To achieve the specific aims for the core the focus was specific to four areas as submitted in the application. These areas are: 1) Dissemination of science, 2) science support, 3) community, and 4) partnerships.